cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WolfFett/WolfFett
A summary of why he changed his name on CWA San Skydancer (WolfFett) AKA The IronWolf, is a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Soldier, and Veteran. He first served as a Marine on CWA but that squad was hacked and destroyed from the inside. He went back to his Mandalorian heritage and accepted that he was a Mandalorian. He changed his name to WolfFett because a guy on CWA was accusing him of something he didn't do. Some of this post has been altered to fit into more of a story. So, if you read this remember that some of this happened but some was made up to be more enjoyable to the reader. And keep in mind that this post is made to fit around the EU (Legends). This does not fit into Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Early life San Skydancer was born on Mandalore. His date of birth is unknown but it is known that he was alive when the Battle of Galidraan took place. San spent his childhood working on his father's farm on Mandalore. When San was 8 his father gave him his own gun. When he was 12 he was an excelent marksman. When he was 16 his father took him to the Mandalorian blacksmith in Keldabe to get his own armor made. His colors were dark grey and along the trim of his visor he painted it light grey, and on his right shoulder pad he had a white wolf head painted on it and on his left shoulder pad he had a Mandalorian Neo-crusader symbol painted on. As years went by he turned 20 and set out on his own in the galaxy. He worked as a Mercenary and was ever watchful for his Manda'lor to call him to battle. When the Battle of Galidraan ensued, he set off for the planet. But he was to far away to get there in time. He landed near where the fight took place and found many dead Mandalorians. Seeing his mission to assist in the fight was a failure he left the planet. The Clone Wars 'Mandalorians are rude, violent and dangerous; but at the same time they are kind, honorable warriors and loyal to a fault. That's why I like Mandalorians Aruetiise, but I don't expect you to understand that.' - San Skydancer explaining why he likes Mandalorians. After the Clone Wars had erupted, San was smuggling some crates off of Hoth when he was attacked by other Mercenaries who wanted the cargo. He was shot in the leg. San lay on the ground and acted like the Mercenaries had killed him. Once the Mercenaries had finished loading the supplies they left the planet, leaving San behind. He hadn't reliseed that his armor's warming unit had malfunctioned and wouldn't turn on. San was frozen in ice and snow where many wouldn't even look. San was found by a group of Marines who wore clone armor but were not clones. They took him to a medical station and unfroze the ice. San was still alive but unconscience. The Marines placed him in bacta to heal his blaster wound. When he finally awoke the Marines made a deal with him. Since the Death Watch were making everyone think all Mandalorians are bad the GAR was going to inprison San. But the leader of the Elite Marine Air Force, Commando Speed, told San that if he joined their squad and be trained and undergo an experiment, he wouldn't go to prison. San agreed and started his new life as a Marine. He went through extreme training and soon became friends with the squad. The top ranking members of the squad were: Commando Speed (The leader), Nitro Daxx (The second in command), and Coondog (Their tech expert). The other men who trained with San were: Deen Superfighter and Kane Azuraslash. After his training, all of the Marines arived at a laboratory in Coruscant. They were all hooked up to a machine that would give them superior strength and unatural long life. The experiments worked. The head scientist told them that they were given these enhancements by order of the Supreme Chancelor. The scientist didn't know why they were given these enhancements but he did tell them that only a few would live long enough to use their enhancement for its original purpose. The end of The Clone Wars and the execution of Order 66 "We were told that we were designed for a purpose. Nobody knew what that purpose was except the Chancelor. But we would find out in the far future. At least some of us would..." - San Skydancer's personal log after the formation of the New Republic, at least 90 years after The Clone Wars. During the end of the Clone Wars, Commando Speed was assigned to meet the Republic's defence council on Felucia alone. His LAAT/i was shot down by Trandoshan pirates. Clone recon units found the crashed ship but no sign of his body. When Order 66 happened The Marines deserted and created a new squad named: Elite Aqua Marines. They did small missions, mainly helping Jedi escape and delay the Republics forces which later became known as The Empire. San continued as a Bounty Hunter and used the code name The IronWolf. He still worked with the Marines when they needed him, but for the most part he was a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. Coondog and Kane Azuraslash died in a skirmish with Death Watch terrorists. The Marines' numbers were beginning to drop and they started to disapear throughout the galaxy. They found a man named Ian Emot. He was recruited and trained. Finding a lost friend During the middle of the Empire's rule, The Marines went to Felucia to see what they could dig up on Speed's mysterious disapearance. They were ambushed by Trandoshan pirates and were losing until blaster fire came out of no where and killed the Trandoshans. A man stepped out from behind a flowere like tree. His armor resembled that of a Clone ARC trooper's armor but a few peices were missing. He took his helmet off and we knew exactlt who he was: Commando Speed. The Marines had a short reunion when they heard more Trandoshans coming. They all ran back to their ship but were cut off a couple of feet away. They had a long fight and eventually the Trandoshans were killed, but with a price. Commando Speed jumped in front of a stray blaster bolt to save San's life but in doing so he was shot and killed. The Marines buried him and took his armor with them. They marked his grave with a stick and a black flag that had a white Republic symbol. The remaining Marines (San, Nitro, Deen and Ian) all made a promise that the last remaining Marine would keep all of their armor. Later, Nitro was killed from a mortar round that landed next to him. The creation of the Elite Marine Ground Force and the invasion of the Yuuzahn Vong. San decided that he should take the role of leading the Marines. He created The Elite Marine Ground Force. Ian and Deen were his second in commands. San took a set of Republic Commando armor as his personal armor and painted it with blue markings. To be continued....